A general platform that could release a vast number of bioactive molecules with light would be of great interest to the neuroscience community. Currently neuroscientists buy caged neurotransmitters from commercial sources, but the number of compounds available is small relative to the amount of compounds that would like to be explored. Accordingly, there is a need for new crosslinking strategies in neuroscience and other fields.